Cabin Boy (Queen Anne's Revenge)
This child was a young pirate who operated during the mid-18th century. He was a scrappy little survivor whose toughness belied his diminutive size, but there was a touch of the hero in this young pirate. During the quest for the Fountain of Youth, the Cabin Boy joined the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge, where he became the youngest member of Blackbeard's crew. After the defeat of Blackbeard, the Cabin Boy and the other crewmen joined Hector Barbossa. Biography Early life Joining a Crew Not much is known about the Cabin Boy's early life, but it is known that he took the life of piracy prior to the mid-18th century. Several years after the War Against Piracy, the Cabin Boy went to the pub called the Captain's Daughter, located in Londontown. It was here that the Cabin Boy, along with a number of sailors and pirates, signed on to sail under Jack Sparrow.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Quest for the Fountain of Youth Aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge .]] Climbing aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, the Cabin Boy would work with the crewmen for the next five days, where he would work with a shanghaied Jack Sparrow. As the Revenge sailed gloriously over the ocean, the Cabin Boy would be treated decently by the other crewmen as he worked. Later, as the other crewmen were not satisfied with sailing under Angelica and her zombie crew, the Cabin Boy brought in a double-armful of swords for the crew to use in Jack's mutiny aboard the Revenge. During the mutiny, the Cabin Boy fought alongside the human crew against many of the zombies. Jack's crew almost took over the ship, until Blackbeard himself appeared on deck and hung them all with the ship's rigging. The Cabin Boy was let down, as well as the other crewmen, so that they witness the Cook's punishment. Whitecap Bay at Whitecap Bay.]] Soon, the Queen Anne's Revenge arrived to Whitecap Bay for the hunt for a mermaid, which Blackbeard needed. The Cabin Boy was put into one of the longboats, along with Philip Swift, Scrum, Ezekiel, Gunner, and Derrick. When Ezekiel realized that they were doomed, the Cabin Boy asked if sharks would come, but Ezekiel explained that they were the bait for mermaids. When one mermaid appeared and sang to the crew, more mermaids came to their presence shortly before they attacked the crew. After the mermaids destroyed the longboat, Philip was able to save the boy as they swam back ashore. The attack wasn't for nothing as the crew successfully captured one mermaid. Later, the Cabin Boy would join the crew that accompanied Blackbeard in finding the Fountain of Youth. He would be present in the journey through the jungles and swamps as well as when Blackbeard successfully attained a tear from the captured mermaid, whom Philip Swift named Syrena. Battle at the Fountain .]] Blackbeard and the rest of the crew soon arrived to the Fountain of Youth, where they met Hector Barbossa and his crew and a battle started between two crews. During the battle, the Cabin Boy liberated Philip Swift from his bonds, calling it even from his saving at Whitecap Bay, as he continued fighting bravely against Barbossa's crew. The crew continued to fight against the British soldiers, until the Spaniard and his men arrived to destroy the Fountain. Barbossa was able to fatally wound Blackbead, and then claimed Blackbeard's ship, crew and sword as payment for his missing leg. As Barbossa left, the Cabin Boy and the rest of the surviving members of Blackbeard's crew joined him. Serving Barbossa his old hat.]] Once the Cabin Boy and the rest of the surviving crewmen returned aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, they started to serve Hector Barbossa. The boy found Barbossa's old pirate hat and brought it to his new captain, who put it on before taking control of the Revenge. The boy then joined the cheering of the crewmen when Barbossa ordered the crew to sail to Tortuga. His further fate is unknown. Personality and traits The Cabin Boy was a young blonde who wore a dark yellow jacket, brown vest, white shirt, belts made of leather and fabric and pants. Around his neck he donned a neckerchief and a metallic necklace. Throughout his adventures aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, this scrappy little survivor demonstrated immense bravery and toughness that belied his diminutive size—but it turns out that there is a touch of the hero in this young pirate.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide Although it was dangerous, the Cabin Boy accomplished the task of retrieving weapons for Jack Sparrow's mutiny on the Revenge. He was also showed kindness to his crewmates, as seen when he freed Philip Swift from his bonds as a repayment for being saved from mermaids at Whitecap Bay. The Cabin Boy sometimes gave a wry smile, possibly because he enjoyed the pirate way of life. Behind the scenes *The Cabin Boy was portrayed by Robbie Kay in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. *In a segment of Disney Movie Surfers for On Stranger Tides, Robbie Kay was interviewed about being the Cabin Boy, though was credited as "Kid Pirate". The character was also known to be the "first kid pirate to sail with Captain Jack" and the "youngest pirate on Captain Jack's crew".The First Kid Pirate - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides - Disney Movie Surfers *It is possible that this character is based on Louis Arot, a real-world French cabin boy who joined Blackbeard's crew in 1717 after the capture of La Concorde, the ship later known as the Queen Anne's Revenge. *The Cabin Boy was featured in Terry Rossio's original script for Dead Men Tell No Tales. Like most of the Queen Anne's Revenge's crew he would have accepted the pardon offered by Admiral John Benbow, joining the British Royal Navy and serving aboard the HMS Bonaventure, only to desert and rejoin Jack Sparrow to find the legendary treasure called the Mermaid Trove.Pirates of the Caribbean DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES Screenplay by Terry Rossio Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references de:Schiffsjunge der Queen Anne’s Revenge Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Cabin boys Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:English Category:Swordsmen Category:Mutineers